puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate meets Liam X
Four years after "The Homecoming," Kate and her family are getting on the Plane to move to California. 4 year later Molly (She is skinner now): i'm gonna miss you Kate. Kate: *starts crying* I will to. *Hugs molly* Here is something for you to remember me with *gives molly a charm on a bracelet* Kevin: I wish you guys stayed here.*hugs Kate* Kate:I know :'( and here is something for you to remember me with *kisses Kevin on the chek* Evrey kid Kate helped from the last season: Bye kate! Kate:Bye evreyone.*gets on the plane* *Plane takes off* Kate:*crying* Magic: *Barks quietly* Kate: oh *takes off the friendship heart*What is it *sniffles* Magic: Don't worry Kate.We are sure to make more friends. ;) *thinks of Liam X,Ezzy X,Skippy from the pocket crystal and how they deffeted those Bad kids in his nieboor hod,How the three saved a whole twon from gansters,How Liam X,Ezzy X deffeted the 3 three gangsters behind it all,How Liam X and Ezzy x had horses they rode and How they built there own house within 3 days and How they whould be great royal guards* (5 hours later)Edit Kate: *looking at there new home from above* *on the surface* Liam X: *hanging out with his friends and sees the plane* Yo Stanley,Skippy,Ezzy X,I think tose are the new people moving in! Stanley:What makes you think there on a plane? Liam X: I don't know I just thought,It chould be possible. Ezzy X:True. *back on the Plane* Magic: *Looking out of the plane and sees all the kids but Spots those three boys,Liam X,Ezzy X,and Skippy* !!!*thinking "it's them :D" * After her family got to cliforna .She, Michael, and Magic are exploring their new hometown when they bump into a fat, spiky-haired boy on his bike with two dogs. Kate: "Oh, hello." Michael: "Hi." Boy: *chuckles* "Are you two those new kids who moved in yesterday?" Michael: "Yeah. We're from Italy." Kate: "My name's Kate, and this is my brother, Michael." Boy: "My name is Santi X. I like girls with long hair." Kate: (blushes) "Oh, well, thank you. Santi X: *blushes* So what do you guys like to do.Do you guys play GS3? (revence to play station 3) Michael:No I play the Ultrabox 570. (revence to Xbox 360) Santi X hey,Have you guys ever had talkies,Try some*gives small size packs of talkies to the two* Miceal:*trys one and his mouth goes crazy* uhh there good,i'll save them for later. Santi X: *eating talkies all animalish* Kate:Uhh...Well right now I actullay have to go feed magic.It was nice to meet you. Santi X:*thinking "dawm it,I failed" HELL NO!!!* *grabs Kate* Kate: AHHH!!! Magic and Michael: "Hey!" Santi X: "Anyone ever told you how sexy ''you are?" Michael: "''Let her go!" Magic: (growls) Santi X: "Hey, boys!" (snaps fingers, and the two bulldogs perk up) "Smoke the rat and Mr. Rome here, would ya?" Two dogs: (growl, then pounce) Michael: "Get off!" (kicks at the dog) Magic: "Ow!" (bites other dog's leg) Bulldog #2: (whimpers, then growls and throws Magic into the wall) Magic: (whimpers and passes out) Bulldog #1: (pins Michael the ground) Bulldog #2: (approaches him) (Meanwhile, not far away...) Unknown #1: "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Looks like he forgot his manners." Unknown #2: "I'm ready when you are!" Unknown #1: "I've been ''ready." Santi X: "''Now, Kate, it's just you and--" (a hyena's howling scream is heard) "--''not again''!" Everyone freezes and looks over to see a short, skinny boy with dark blue hair in the same style as Santi's standing beside a large grey tabby cat. Without warning, he leaps at the dog that's pinning Michael and tackles it, throwing it down the street a ways. He then launchs himself at Santi X. The moment Kate is free, her brother grabs her, and they hurry over to check on Magic. The cat goes after the other dog. Santi X: "Ahh!" (retreats) "I'll get you and ''your cat one day! I will!" Unknown #1: "Keep tellin' youself that! Now get going!" (pulls out a Rabid fire B B gun) Santi X: (rides off on his bike wihle getting Shot by the B B gun) OW! OW! OW! OW! Unknown #1: "Yeah, that's right! Run toward the Big Mac!" (turns to the trio) "You guys okay?" Unknown #2: "''Meow!" (licks Magic) Magic: (wakes up) Kate: "Oh, Magic, I'm so glad you're all right!" (hugs him) Unkown #1: "You guys better be careful around that guy. He means business." Unknown #2: "I heard there were two new kids in the neighborhood. I suppose that would be you two." Unknown #1: "Hi. I'm Liam X, and this is my cat, Skippy." Skippy: "Hi." Liam X: "What are your names?" Michael: "I'm Michael." Kate: "And I'm Kate." Liam X: "Nice to meet you." Magic: "Hello! I'm Magic! It's nice to meet you, too! Thanks for helping Katie!" Liam X: (laughs) "Nice to meet you, too, Magic! And no need to thank me! That Santi X is a big jerk." Magic: (gasps) "You can understand me?" Liam X: (nods) "I have an animal translator." Michael: "Cool!' Liam X: "Since I'm guessing you were touring the city before, how about I show you around town? I don't have anything else to do anyway." Kate: "That would be great! Thank you!" So the five go explore the city together. Meanwhile, back in the Big City, Zull and Gort help Eva ecscape the Petbuster's house. When they finally get back to Pocketville, they formulate a plan to get their revenge and take over Pocketville. Krakia: "The only reason we were defeated so easly last time is the Royal Guards had a human ''on their side! So, the logical thing to do would be to find our ''own ''human!" Eva: "Tha's smart, Krakia, impessively so! ''This ''is why I keep you around!" (turns to her henchdogs) "Zull! Gort! Head to Kate's home and see if you can find a suitable human for me to employ!" Zull: "Er, yes, Eva!" Gort: "Right away!" (they hurry off) When they get to Kate's new town, they overhear Santi X ranting in an alleyway. Santi X: "That was the thirteenth time he and that little kitty of his have beaten me now! ''Ugh, it makes me so angry! I will ''have Kate one day! I ''will!" Zull: "You know Kate?" Santi X: (jumps, then glares) "What do you ''want, mongrel?" Gort: (whispers) "He seems angry..." Zull: (whispers back) "Well, of course he does! He just lost to Kate and her friends like we did!" Santi X: "What are you two talking about?" Gort: (still whispering) "He doesn't have a Friendship Heart, so he doesn't know what we're saying, right?" Santi X: "I want to know what they're whispering about..." (chuckles darkly) "...and I know exactly how I will." (gets on bike, points at the dogs) "Stay." He goes to the park where Kate, Liam X, Michael, Magic, and Skippy have stopped for a game of hide-and-seek. Liam's translator is strapped on Skippy's back. Santi X is skulking around in the bushes when a suspicious police officer stops him. Police Officer: "Would you mind telling me exactly what you're up to, young man?" Santi X: (smirks, then makes a beeline for Skippy) Police Officer: (calls on radio while giving chase) "Santi X is here in the park. I've hot on his trail. Might need back up. Over." Police Officer #2: "I'm on my way. Just keep on him until I get there. Over." Santi X: "Give me that translator, you little furball!" Skippy: (turns into Ravage) Ravage: (hisses) Santi X: "You think that'll scare ''me? Please!" (charges Ravage) Ravage: (yowls, then runs at him as well) Santi X picks Ravage up and throws him against a trash can. He's a little dizzy, but he gets up anyway and leaps at the enemy. Santi X punches him, making Ravage yelp. Liam hears and runs over. Liam X: (sees Santi) "You again?!" (runs straight for him) Santi X grabs Liam and holds him off the ground by his shirt, then brings him in until their noses are almost touching. Santi X: (smirks) "What'cha gonna do now, weakling?" Liam X: "Put me down, Santi X!" Santi X: (smirks wider) "Fine!" (throws Liam X to the ground) Ravage gives Liam his translator, but before he can put it back on, Santi X punches Liam X Making him drop it. Liam X got up and Pounched on Santi X, but Santi Managed to Keep the device. Liam X: Thats it! Give me the translater Santi X:*puts the translater in his pants* heh heh >:P Liam X: Ew. At that moment, the two police officer from before come upon the scene. Police Officer #1: "All right, Santi X, that's far enough! As of now, the park is now a restricted area for you''and ''your pets! If you step even ''one foot ''in that park, it'll be the court and your parents' problem to deal with." But instead of listening, Santi X just surges forward and pushes one of them into the other, making them fall to the ground in a heap. Before they can even pick themselves up, Santi X is riding off on his bike, cackling up a storm. Kate: "Are you okay?" Michael: "I think they're unconscious." Liam X: "Hey, they still have their radios! We should call for help." *picks one up* (At the police station) Dispatcher: *answers* "Clark?" Liam X: "No, ma'am. Sorry. This is Liam X. I'm at the park, and we have two officers down. We're gonna need some EMTs out here." Dispatcher: (comes out as nothing but high-pitched gibberish) Liam X: "Uh...sorry, what were you saying?" Dispatcher: (gibberish again) Liam X: "I still can't hear you." (whispers to Kate) "I wonder what's up with their radios today..." Magic: "Maybe your voice is too high-pitched to come out properly on the radios' frequency." Liam X: (realizes Magic is right) "Oh...Here, Kate." (hands her the radio) "She'll hear ''you ''fine." Kate: "Thanks," (into radio) "We need some EMTs to take care of two unconscious officers at the park." Dispatcher: "Oh, no! We'll have them sent out immediately!" Liam X and Michael: (snickering) Kate:What are you guys doing? Michael:We thought since they where unconscious. Liam X:(Laughs) EMTs: Uh... What happened to their faces? Liam X:Oh,It was like this before. Kate: (face palm) EMTs: ... Okay.(Takes the un-conscious rangers to the health station) Liam X: Hey, would you guys like to come to my house? Kate:Sure. Michael:I don't see why not. At his house where 2 horses and Liam X's cousin,Ezzy X. He was breaking up some wood fire pit. Liam X:Like a boss. Ezzy X:Hey, what's up.Are those the new kids that moved in? Liam X:This is Kate,Thats her older brother Miceal and this is thier dog Magic. Ezzy X:Hey guys.Nice to meet you. Kate:Hi. Magic:(barks happily) Michael:Hi.Are you his brother? Ezzy X:No.We're cousins. Liam X:Hey Ezzy.Want to help give them a tour around the house?I might need your translater. Ezzy X:Sure. Meanwhile inside their house Liam X:So this is our house. Kate:Uhh.Where are the rooms? Ezzy X:Oh we don't have rooms so we don't have to worry about demons. Michael:IS THAT A GAMEBOX 250?! Liam X: Yup.Do you have a network account? Michael: Heck yeah. Liam X:Cool. Liam X: Over there is where we sleep. Ezzy X is sleeping in a pile of blankets feels like a marshmellow cloud. Kate:Cool. Magic:Where are your parents? Liam X:We don't live with them. Kate and Magic: What?! Ezzy X:They got divorced and we had a choice to either live with Liam X's mom or dad but we decided to live alone. Liam X: It's a really long story. Magic: Hey wha'ts that? Liam X: Oh, it's a meat grinder. Ezzy X:And that's wolf meat. Magic: *gulps* Liam X: Oh sorry. Ezzy X: Try it,it's actully real good. Kate;*trys a piece* Michael: *trys a piece* Magic: I might regret this *trys a piece* Magic,Kate and Michael: Hmmm Liam X: I knew you whould come around. :D Kate: How did you get all this meat? Ezzy X: That gangster siege,there where wolfs everywhere. Liam X: After the siege was over we decided to cook the meat,it was good. Ezzy X: Let's go out side. Kate: Is that a grave? Liam X:*sighs* Yes.It's our grandfather's. Kate and Magic:*gasp* Liam X: He was shot in that siege. Ezzy X:*sheds a tear* Ezzy X:Over there is our honey producer. Liam X: Yeah,These wasp made a home in this little shack.They haven't produced any honey yet. Michael:I don't think they produce honey. Ezzy X: Say what? Liam X: Alright Ezzy,you know what to do. Ezzy X and Liam X: * shot at the wasp nest with their bb guns* *Wasp start getting angry and charge at Liam X and Ezzy X* Liam X: OH CRAP! * shuts the door to the shack* Ezzy X:Phew.That was close. Skippy: It's getting late.You guys should go. Kate: Okay,It was nice to meet you guys.Bye! Michael:Pece out. Liam X: Bye. Ezzy X:*waves his hand* Later that night,After their bomb fire was put out,Liam X,Ezzy X and Skippy went to bed. Part 2 coming soon